


20 minutes

by exoshcney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoshcney/pseuds/exoshcney
Summary: Baekhyun makes you wait 20 minutes and once he arrived home he can't keep his hands off you.NO ACTUAL SEX





	20 minutes

"Byun Baekhyun get here now, i miss you." you half yelled to your phone.  
"Baby, i have 10 minutes of practice left and then i need to shower." he said, voice sulky because he wants to be with you aswell.  
"You can shower at my place just come here right after practice." you told him. He gave you a short 'okay' before ending the call, finishing his practice. You went from your bedroom to the living room and took a seat on the couch, sitting in a comfortable position while you wait. It normally takes Baekhyun 10 minutes to come to your place so you'll have to wait 20 minutes.

20 minutes are longer than you expect when you're waiting for someone, so you decided to turn on the tv and watch a random program.  
You were getting interested in the program when the door suddenly opened, revealing a sweaty and exhausted Baekhyun. You took no time in jumping off the couch and jumping onto him instead. You didn't mind being in his embrace eventhough he was smelly and sweaty. He pulled back to give you a kiss on the lips, releasing a content hum into the kiss.  
"God i've been wanting to kiss you all day." he breathed out, half moaning. You took his face and pulled him in to kiss him again. This time Baekhyun went more rough, his hands sliding down your back into your ass pocket.  
"Baek" you giggle, finding it amusing how needy he is.  
"You're tired and you have a long day tomorrow you should sleep, babe." you told him.  
"Calling me babe doesn't help!" he half-yelled out, being frustrated because he wasn't getting what he wanted.  
He suddenly looked down into your eyes and put on his best possible puppy face, "please" he said as he pouted his bottom lip. Baekhyun knew that he gets whatever he wants when he does this. You groan, "fine, but don't you dare fall asleep in the middle of." you warn him. He nodded furiously, letting you drag him towards your room.

Baekhyun didn't waste a second to take off his clothes, leaving him in just his underwear.  
"Let's not waste time, i'm getting more tired every second." he said.  
He walked towards you and kissed you again before grabbing the hem of your shirt, tugging it. You held your arms up in the air, waiting for Baekhyun to take your shirt off. Once done you made your way towards your pants and opened the button. You stop working on your pants and place your hands on Baekhyun's face instead, pulling him in for another kiss. You let go of his lips and start kissing his neck, nibbling here and there. Moans escaped Baekhyun's lips, clearly enjoying your work on his neck. You were careful not to mark him, since that would get him in trouble as an idol. While you were working your lips on his neck, he focused on getting you out of your pants. He slipped them past your butt, then slowly pushing you back against the bed. The back of your legs hit the bed and you fell down, dragging Baekhyun with you. Nevertheless your lips were still attached to his neck. Baekhyun pulled away from you, taking your pants with him, finally taking them off fully. You let out a content moan. Baekhyun was now smiling when he made his way back on top of you. A small peck was placed on your mouth as he whispered a sweet 'i love you' before his lips now made contact with your chest. He kneaded your breasts through your bra while leaving marks over your collarbones.

  
"Hey babe," Baekhyun started, breathless from all the kissing.  
"Yeah?" You questioned.  
"Where's Heejin?" He asked, now looking at your face.  
"She's out tonight, looking for someone to fuc-" your sentence was cut off by an opening front door.  
"Shit" Baekhyun whispered before rushing to get his pants. You on the other hand just put your shirt back on, considering it was big enough to cover your butt. Footsteps got closer towards your room, a knock on your door following soon after. The door opened, revealing your slightly drunk roommate, who also happened to be your best friend.  
"Man, i wish getting laid was this easy." she cried out as she noticed your and Baekhyun's swollen lips and messed up hair. You held back a laugh as Baekhyun looked at her shyly, a little embarrassed for getting caught.  
Heejin closes the door, giving you time to turn towards your now blushing boyfriend.  
"I'm sorry Baek, we'll have to end it here." you apologised, "You can join us for a drink though." you now give him a small smile. Baekhyun groaned, annoyed by the situation, his dick still hard in his pants.  
"Fine but you owe me one!" he was now pointing his finger at you.  
"Give me a few minutes, i'll join you then." He said as he made his way out of your room towards the bathroom.

You made your way to the living room to join your best friend on the floor.  
"Y'all are so horny." she commented, slightly pissed.  
"Says the one who went out fishing for a stranger to fuck." you joked, teasing her.  
"Don't slut shame me." she now put on her best mad face, swallowing a laugh because this situation was even more funny when intoxicated.


End file.
